


you bring me home

by vxldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, but yeh she's not mine, guys she's not MY oc, it's not that fluffy but i'm proud >:), she's ArtemisApollo97's on ffnet, they don't have an option for 'friend's oc' tho T-T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxldez/pseuds/vxldez
Summary: just playing around with fluffy leoisalou belongs to ArtemisApollo97 on ffnet <3
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> cw: fluff. you may get diabetes after reading this. (that is a lie) if you do, please visit the link in the notes below. (that is a request
> 
> anyway. i have no idea what this is, just an au where lou's a lot more fluffy and uwu ig. idk man i'm sleep deprived.
> 
> i'm sleep deprived very often, aren't i.

_sweet creature,_ _  
_ _had another talk about where it’s going wrong._ _  
_ _but we’re still young,_ _  
_ _don’t know where we’re going_ _  
_ _but we know where w_ _e belong._

\---

“don’ moo, i jus’ goh cuffy.” leo smiled softly at his girlfriend, running his hands through her hair and delighting in the feel of her hand on his. it was cliché, but he couldn’t have cared less. louisa hummed happily, waving her hands through the clusters of fireflies that had greeted the pair when they walked -- more like waddled, the sand was _not_ cooperating -- onto the dimly lit beach. 

the insects' light reflected in her vivid green eyes, making them look golden and absolutely gorgeous. fireflies in her hair, weaving through her fingers, shining in her eyes, dancing on her skin. leo could’ve stayed there, just looking at her, for hours. louisa turned her head, grinning up at him. he grinned back, leaning down to kiss her nose. 

_\---_

_and oh, we started,_ _  
_ _two hearts in one home._ _  
_ _it’s hard when we argue,_ _  
_ _we’re both stubborn,_

_i know..._

\---

“‘m sorry i got pissy, valdez,” she mumbled. leo let out a breath, thumb rubbing circles on louisa’s skin. he hummed a short 'mhm', leaning back on his elbows. the air was thick and heavy for a moment, then, “leo?” 

“yeah?”

“um.. what was i gettin' pissy about?”

her boyfriend let out a snort and tightened his arms around her. “dunno,” he laughed. “probably colors. you’re very stubborn about your colors.” louisa huffed indignantly and booped his nose with more aggression than would _ever_ be necessary for any sort of boop. “i am _not_ , it's not my _fault_ that red is obviously _superior to all other colors._ ” leo giggled in agreement and threw her off his lap, rolling around on the beach to dodge louisa’s killer fingers. when she finally relented, it looked like a flock of birds had attacked the sand in a fit of blind rage.

\---

 _but oh,_ _  
_ _sweet creature,_ _  
_ _sweet creature,_ _  
_ _wherever I go..._

_\---_

lou wrinkled her nose up like a child, wiggling around in leo’s lap till she was comfortable again, her handprints in the soft sand. leo settled his hands on her thighs, resting his chin on her head. she hummed again, tracing his collarbones. 

_\---_

_you bring me home.  
  
__sweet creature,_ __  
_sweet creature,_  
when i run out of road...

\---

the stars were peeking out from behind the forest canopy, blinking like the night sky was only just waking up.

leo smiled for what felt like the billionth time that day and mushed his face into the daughter of poseidon's neck. lou smiled back at him, a blush creeping into her already-rosy cheeks. her boyfriend flopped backward and sank into the sand, louisa still wrapped in his embrace, and brought them both tumbling down. they stopped at a berry bush on the edge of the beach.

leo looked at louisa, louisa looked at leo. they both nodded and started stuffing their faces with berries,

fireflies still dancing

in

the

sky. 

_\---_

_you bring me home._

_\---_

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/01sLOBjcWYw
> 
> i hope you are cured 😔😔
> 
> i've literally seen this so many times and my immediate reaction is always a high-pitched drugged-sounding giggle snort squeal dinosaur screech


End file.
